Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan15's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney and Pixar's 2015 film, "Inside Out". Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Jill (My Pet Monster) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Mickey Mouse *Cool Girl - Freakella (Madballs) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Transcript Secnes Index *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 2 - Brave Heart Lion & Romantic Heart Skunk/Bedtime *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 8 - Sad Squidward Tentacles/The Big Idea *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof